


Little Talks

by the_me09



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Blow Jobs, In Public, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Teasing, Under Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so with his heart hammering in his ribcage Coward ducked under Henry’s desk, leaving him to zip his own trousers back up before anyone noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

The door had opened before Coward knew what was happening. He and Henry couldn’t be seen together lest Sir Rotheram suspect Coward of having a hand in the murders Lord Blackwood was committing. Sir Rotheram had to trust him.

Nor could he and Henry be seen engaging in any sort of physical congress considered gross indecency by the law.

And so with his heart hammering in his ribcage Coward ducked under Henry’s desk, leaving him to zip his own trousers back up before anyone noticed.

“Gentlemen, good to see you, please, come in.” It was to Henry’s credit that his voice didn’t waver.

Coward held his breath while they shook hands. He couldn’t even pay attention to what they were saying; he just didn’t want to be discovered. Henry sat down, his legs splayed on either side of Coward as he huddled beneath Henry’s desk. Coward calmed down with Henry’s presence so near and unaffected. Besides, the only way someone could discover him was if they purposely came around the desk and looked under it.

It was when Henry’s shoe nudged Coward’s ass repeatedly that his heart began racing again. Henry was teasing him, playing with him while he couldn’t do anything.

If Henry thought Coward wouldn’t retaliate he didn’t know him very well.

He started with just his hand, pressing to the bulge in Henry’s trousers, rubbing teasingly over his cock. Henry fidgeted his hips slightly, but his voice remained unaffected as he discussed some bill or another. Coward scooted forward slightly, still hidden in the cavern of the desk, and nuzzled at Henry’s crotch, mouthing at the shape of his cock.

There was a pause in the conversation and Henry’s breath hitched. The other men shot him concerned questions, but Henry brushed them off, leaning forward slightly so it was harder for Coward to get at his cock. It also made it harder for the other men to see him.

Coward smirked and ran the tip of his tongue along the outline of Henry’s cock, making sure to close his lips over the head, not even sucking, just breathing on Henry’s cock. It was driving Henry mad, he could tell. He was shifting and trying to escape Coward’s mouth.

Henry pushed his head away and stood, the edge of the desk hiding his impressive arousal. He shook hands with the gentlemen and Coward watched him step away to see them out of his office.

Coward waited until he heard the lock click in the door to crawl out of the alcove, dusting off his knees.

“That was certainly a close one.” He smirked, cheerful. Henry growled and gripped him by his hair.

“You could have gotten us caught.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Henry; you’re just angry that I was getting the best of you.” Coward laughed and stole a kiss before Henry could tighten his grip. He pushed Coward back to his knees, pulling his cock out at the same time.

“Finish what you started then, Coward.”

Henry didn’t give him time for a snappy retort. Coward opened his mouth to reply and Henry pushed his cock inside. Coward gagged slightly before getting himself under control. He looked up at Henry, hoping he projected smugness. He must have, because Henry began thrusting rough and hard, hitting the back of his throat every time. Coward choked and slobbered over Henry’s cock, barely in control.

“Fuck-” Henry swore once, low and tight just before he came down the back of Coward’s throat. Coward swallowed as much as he could, spluttering and coughing as Henry pulled out wiped his cock on Coward’s cheek and zipped his trousers back up.

“That is less than what you deserve.” Henry smirked and went to sit back at his desk. “And don’t even think about touching yourself. That is for me and I will allow you to come when you have earned it.” Henry went back to his paperwork.


End file.
